badbunnyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twitch Ban History
BadBunny is both a popular and controversial streamer, and as a result has accrued several Twitch bans due to jealous brigades of incels mass reporting her for the slightest infractions. Here is a compilation of her current Twitch bans and their reasons, accurate as of November 22, 2019. BAN #1: '''After being harassed in chat by someone asking to see boobs, Bunny linked a popular pornographic website and directed them there. As linking to pornography is against Twitch TOS, she received her first ban. '''BAN #2: '''While streaming IRL as she attempted to pack up some belongings for a move (which never ended up happening), Bunny leaned forward while wearing a loose-fitting shirt without a bra. Obsessive nerds using freeze-frame technology revealed that this action caused the appearance of what might possibly have been a nipple. Although the alleged nipple was only visible for a fraction of a second and may not even have been a nipple at all, Bunny was reported and given her second Twitch ban. Fortunately, she was actually at TwitchCon during the ban and didn't even notice it happened until she returned. '''BAN #3: After allowing a viewer into voice chat to try and impress her with his pick-up skills, said viewer started obsessively stalking her and harassing her despite her rejections. With that viewer's permission, Bunny posted his Twitter DMs to her on stream. Bunny was then banned 48 hours for posting "personal information", i.e. the user's Twitter ID, and when she appealed the ban due to having been given permission to do so, she was told that her actions "contributed to spreading negativity" and that was also, apparently, against TOS. In a "fun" fact, her Twitch contact actually forgot to unban her after 48 hours, resulting in her remaining banned for an extra day before they bothered to actually do their job. BAN #4: Bunny interviewed Mexican Andy, associate of IcePoseidon, live on stream. Unfortunately, as Mexican Andy was banned on Twitch, she received a 3-day ban for allowing a banned streamer to appear on her stream. BAN #5: During a particularly nasty summer heat wave and due to Seattle apartments not containing air conditioning, in an attempt to remain cool, Bunny streamed from a bathtub while wearing a swimsuit. She was immediately banned for "inappropriate attire", which was (and this is true) explained to her as swimsuits not being appropriate attire for a bathtub. It was therefore assumed that if she had put the bathtub outside and called it a swimming pool, she would not have been banned, but they probably would have found a different reason anyway. BAN #6: '''While sitting on the couch with her then-boyfriend Tanner, Bunny shifted position while wearing shorts. Similar to her second ban, the action caused the exposure of what could possibly have been part of her labia, although it was once again only visible for a fraction of a second and only through the magic of freeze frame technology. She was given her second ban for nudity. The incident is now famously referred to as "Four Pixel Pussy" '''BAN #7: While streaming IRL from a beach location, a nearby toddler suddenly pulled down his pants, exposing his penis. Bunny immediately swung the camera away, but due to a brigade of reports, she was banned before she could even return home to delete the VOD. Thankfully, the ban was lifted after roughly 24 or so hours once Twitch admitted that the events were well outside her realm of control. BAN #8: Bunny was restreaming the 2019 Democratic debate on MSNBC when a false DMCA claim was filed against her, resulting in an instant 24-hour ban. The source of the false claim has not been proven, but we all know it was you, DGG.